star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rytmas
Rytmas znany również jako: *'Rycio' *'Rymcio' *'Rymek' *'Rytmek' *'Rytek' *'Rymak' *'Rumun' *i pewnie jeszcze jakoś... Założyciel tejże wiki i jej biurokrata. Charakter 250x|thumb|To ja podnoszę różdżkę sprawiedliwości. Jestem bardzo zaangażowany w to co dzieje się na Wiki. Emm...nie. To znaczy wiadomo, jako administrator wiki muszę dbać o porządek i nie mówię, że tego nie robię :D Generalnie troszkę się różnię od wielu adminów z innych wiki. Na małe wybryki i te sprawy zawsze przymknę oko, tak na przyszłość, żeby nikt się mnie czasem nie bał xD Moje zasady, jak to powiedział kiedyś pewien ktoś, są "elastyczne", do czasu. Ale jak ktoś naprawdę przegnie, to z mojej strony też go czeka ban xD Relacje Zuza Zuza została administratorką po tym jak Lena odeszła, a ja potrzebowałem kogoś do administracji. Zasłużyła sobie, bo edytowała sporo xD No i na początku jakoś się żyło na tej wiki, aż pojawili się również inni fajni ludzie. Wtedy się wszyscy rozkręcili i Zuza uzależniła się od czatu po pewnym czasie xD Dobrze, że ona tu chociaż pilnuje zasad w stu procentach... No dobra, w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach :D Cóż, zawdzięczam jej naprawdę sporo na tej wiki, bo dzięki niej wiele artykułów i galerii wygląda dziś tak jak wygląda. Bez niej by się nie udało ;) Kubicek W tym podpunkcie może zacznę od tego, czego się nauczyłem. Przede wszystkim warto zauważyć, że mimo iż Kubicek shippuje wszystkich i wszystko tak bardzo, i zawsze denerwuje mnie to masakrycznie, to po kilku dniach przerwy już mi tego brak... xD Moderatorem dyskusji został ot tak, bo pisał na forum xD Zawdzięczam mu oczywiście też ożywienie czatu, po to on przesiaduje, a raczej przesiadywał, po całe dnie na tym czacie i dzięki niemu ludzie się tam zleźli. Tego tu nie może zabraknąć — (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ.* Chociaż Kubic bywa czasem nieziemsko irytujący, to i tak cieszę się, że go tu mam, bo zawsze posłuży Dobrą Radą albo coś w tym stylu :V Van Przed przybyciem ludzi na czat mało rysowałem. Obecność Vana przypomniała mi o moim hobby i stałem się w tym o niebo lepszy (dzięki za nauczenie sztuki cieniowania ^^). Cóż, chyba do końca życia jak usłyszę słowa "Goń się" to przypomni mi się Van xD To kolejna osoba, która jest ważna dla czatu. Doczekał się w końcu stanowiska moderatora czatu (doczekał się, ale już je stracił), lecz rozkręcał rozmowy nawet w sytuacjach, w których ja bym po prostu machnął ręką i powiedział "Eh, nie chce mi się" :D Szkoda, że nie ma go już z nami. Mam nadzieję, że o nas nie zapomniał :( Nefka Nefka to taka dobra przyjaciółka, z którą ciśniesz bekę ze wszystkiego. Dosłownie. Bez znaczenia czy to Dziki Lin Tomasowa, czy może kuchenka Neo, zawsze znajdzie coś z czego można się pośmiać. EnEf daje też często prawilne rady. No i nie można zapomnieć o jej wszechobecnych teoriach z Tumblr, którymi zasypuje nas i wszyscy razem ciśniemy z nich bekę XD Tutaj zjedźcie sobie na dół i są cytaty z naszego czatu :V cytaty z czatu POLECAM SERDECZNIE ! ! ! Te liście za oknem wyglądają jak śnieg. Neo Neonica to dobry przyjaciel, z którym grywałem dużo w lola aramki i normalki iksde (może kiedyś ci wygram tę skrzynkę XDDD No i nie wygrałem ci jej :V). Miał być moderatorem czatu, ale się nie zgodził DDDD: (no jak tak można cnie? odmówić MNIEM?). Dałbym tu twoją ulubioną emotkę (kid) ale się walnie na całą stronę więc podziękuję Przede wszystkim Neo to osoba, która głównie przyczyniła się do tego, że pokochałem anime za co wielkie ARIGATO GOZAIMASU. Pira Pira to taka koleżanka, która zawsze dowali jakimś tekstem bekowym xD Bez sprzecznie jak tylko wchodzi na czat to włączam sobie z mózgu tryb "Co się dzieję na czacie, pozostaje na czacie" (i w sumie nie powinienem tu tego pisać ale nevermind xD). Pirę jako jedyną w sumie z żyjących tu osób znam z wcześniej, bo z (umarłej już ;c) GF Wiki. Jak mi się będzie chciało to tu kogoś więcej dopiszę. Love wszystkich na wiki więc jeśli was nie ma to nie martwcie się ;) Wow, dopiero się skapnąłem jakim ten profil jest śmietnikiem... Zainteresowania Kreskówki Nie śmiałbym nie zacząć od kresek, to one czynią mój świat piękniejszym. 'Aktualnie' *'Star vs. the Forces of Evil' - To akurat logiczne, że skoro założyłem społeczność o serialu, to muszę być jednym z jego fanów xD Muszę przyznać, że fabuła jest naprawdę wciągająca, choć nie interesuje mnie już tworzenie teorii itp. Shippowanie w tym serialu średnio mi wychodzi, shippuję niby Jarco, ale tak meh. JANTOM LEPSZY! TOMSTAR JESZCZE LEPSZY! A ECLIPSA PRZEBIJA WSZYSTKICH <333333 150px|thumb|Mój ship kochany **'Shipy': ***'Tomstar' (Star x Tom) ***'Janstar' (Janna x Star) ***'Ryclipsa '(Rytmas x Eclipsa) NIE WNIKAJ PLZ... ***'Starco' (Star x Marco) - Po bardzo długim czasie mojej niestrawności co do tego shipu. W końcu się przełamałem... xD *'Steven Universe' - Właściwie odkąd na tejże wiki poznałem niesamowitą ekipę, ciężko mi stwierdzić czy wolę serial SvtFoE czy SU. Jednak jeszcze niedawno to SU było dla mnie zdecydowanie #1. Fabuły głębszej brak, ale te relacje między bohaterami, ten soundtrack... <3 W przeciwieństwie do SvtFoE, tutaj jestem w stanie shippować dosłownie każdego z każdym, ale mym OTP pozostanie Rupphire <3 Do teorii mnie nie ciągnie, tak jak i tam. **'Shipy': ***'Rupphire' (Ruby x Sapphire) ***'Lapidot' (Lapis x Peridot) ***'Pearlmethyst' (Pearl x Amethyst) ***'Pearlrose' (Pearl x Rose) ***'Greg x Rose' (nie wiem jak ten ship się nazywa) ***'Amedot' (Amethsyt x Peridot) ***'Stevonnie' (Steven x Connie) ***a to tylko najlepsze... (tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że większość z nich wyklucza siebie nawzajem xD) ***W sumie to wszystko shippuję. *'OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes' - Znalazłem tę kreskę gdzieś w marcu 2017, czyli 5 miesięcy przed premierą i magicznie mi się spodobała. (Może dlatego, że stworzył ją Ian Jones-Quartey xD) Podoba mi się humor i ogólny zarys tego serialu. Nawet mam drugą wikię o tym serialu ._. **'Shipy': ***'Enid x Red Action' (po odcinku 39 shipujem) ***'Carol x Mr. Gar' (też w sumie spoko ship XD) 'Dawniej' *'Gravity Falls' - Pierwsza kreska, w którą się tak wciągnąłem jak nigdy. Przez całe trzy lata siedziałem jak nienormalny i co chwilę to jakaś teoria to coś tam. Do shippowania może mnie jakoś nie ciągnęło z tego co pamiętam, ale na pewno shippowałem Dippera i Pacificę xD To aż nie do uwierzenia, że po tym jak serial mnie wessał na trzy lata, po dwóch miesiącach od finału znudził mi się... **'Shipy': ***'Dipcifica' (Dipper x Pacifica) Anime Zaliczam to osobno od kresek, bo jeszcze by się ktoś przyczepił xD No zacząłem oglądać od 14 stycznia 2018 roku (z dokładnością do godziny i minuty nie podamGdzieś koło południa) i spodobało mi się bardzo. Nie napiszę nic więcej, bo bym się trochę za dużo rozpisał :V Generalnie oglądam zawsze w wolnym czasie kolejne serie różne xD Gry Jeśli chodzi o gry, to nie gram za dużo. Czasem zagrałem parę rundek w League of Legends, czasem trochę pogram w Roblox. Poza tym, meh. MAŁO GRAM TERAZ, BO... Jak mi kupicie laptopa nowego, to będę grał więcej :VVV Już nie trzeba, mam podkładkę chłodzącą :))) Ale i tak nie gram już w gry praktycznie xD Inne W czasie wolnym zajmuję się: *Rysowaniem (macie tu link do mojego DeviantArta) (nie polecam) *Pisaniem (już nie piszę lol, CHYBA ŻE MAŁGORZATĘ TALES) *Konwersowaniem (zapraszam na Discorda naszej Wiki! https://discord.gg/nxJaKwc) *Oglądaniem anime i oglądaniem byle czego w necie Ale najprawdziwszą prawdą jest to, że jestem tak leniwy, że nie chce mi się zwykle nawet robić rzeczy, które lubię :D Ciekawostki Ponieważ na pewno was interesują ciekawostki o mnie, to podam tu kilka, które mi przychodzą do głowy. *Lubię czasem być sarkastyczny (zerknij linijkę wyżej) *Mam 16 lat (to tak na wypadek jakby komuś nie chciało się czytać infoboxu) *Moim ulubionym kolorem jest...zielony. *Moją ulubioną liczbą jest 8 (potrzebne wam to?) *Lubię bardzo często używać liter "X" i "D" do podkreślania śmieszności czegoś. *Zostałem okrzyknięty królem wiki. *Jestem w miarę wysoki. (ponad 180cm jak musisz wiedzieć :V ) Z powodu zbyt słabego mózgu, zdecydowałem się na małą zabawę i odpowiem na kilka pytań ._. *'Ile masz tych koleżanek?' **Chwila, tylko policzę...Około sześciu (JAKIM SPOSOBEM NALICZYŁEM KIEDYŚ SZEŚĆ TO NIE WIEM XDDDDDDDDD, jak już to trzy :V) (z tych bliższych xD) *'Pierogi czy bigos?' **Myślę, że pierogi, ale nie mam nic do bigosu, żeby nie było. *'Co lubisz w swojej wiki?' **Ja kocham całą wikię i wszystkich ludzi, którzy się tu znajdują, nieważne czy to ludzie, z którymi piszę na codzień na czacie, czy inni, którzy tylko edytują, czy nawet anonimowi użytkownicy odwiedzający tylko wikię. Jeśli ktokolwiek czyta te artykuły i ogląda nasze galerie, to jestem bardzo dumny, że osiągnęliśmy w końcu ten niewielki stopień popularności <3 *'Skąd pomysł na wiki?' **Pomysł wziął się tak naprawdę znikąd. Przed tą społecznością bardzo dużo czasu spędzałem na polskiej wiki o Gravity Falls. Myślę, że te wszystkie fajne rzeczy, które tam się działy, nakłoniły mnie do stworzenia własnej wiki o serialu, który na tamtą chwilę oglądałem od bardzo niedawna. Jak teraz patrzę na to jak to się rozrosło, to łezka się w oku kręci <3 Dotarliśmy do końca twojej podróży po mym profilu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zdechłeś użytkowniku czytając te głupoty, które wymyślałem na poczekaniu. A jeśli wciąż tu jesteś to bardzo mi miło :D (Tu kiedyś było żałosne zakończenie, ale usunąłem XD) Wkład Zakładki thumb|200px Kategoria:Administratorzy‏‎ Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Biurokraci